A Damaged Pair
by greenshark
Summary: Takes place after "Afterbirth" but with a few changes. One shot, for now.


A/N: I'm new to the AHS world and I just recently finished watching the first season of American Horror story and I fell in love with Tate and Violate, like everyone else in the world probably. So here is my attempt of a Tate and Violate Fanfiction and I hope its not bad, but I would appreciate if you guys left a review to let me know how you feel? This is a one shot as of right now unless people tell me to continue :D hope you guys enjoy

Violate

I exhale the smoke from my nostrils and stare at the gates outside the house from my old bedroom. The gates that will lead you to outside, to the road. The gates that are my boundaries. I've tried plenty of times to run out of them, but each time, I would be running back into the house. No way of getting out of this property.

I inhaled deeply and flicked the cigarette out my window and exhaled.

Moira would try to tell me that being in this house did kind of free everyone… but after living here for 60 years, I know that is complete bullshit. This house takes away your freedom, this house makes sane people insane. Proof, look at my mom. She stays deep in the basement helping Nora take care of her 'baby', my mom knows its hers, but still acts like he's not.

She wants to be masochistic? Well that's her shit.

I've officially disowned her and that bastard of my father, as soon as Hayden and those two psycho assholes hung him; he's been fucking Hayden nonstop. I mean, he's tried to talk to my mom, but once he realized that he lost her for good, he ran to the next piece of ass next.

I turned away from the window and sat down in the middle of the empty room. Hitting the correct floorboard, it cracked open and I got my little treasure box, two important things in my life are in here. First, my ipod, second, the three razors I had saved before the cops came and took everything away for investigation. I wasn't in the mood for using the latter so I took out my ipod and plugged in my earphones.

I was 30 seconds into the song when I felt _him_.

I closed my eyes and raised the volume.

I sensed his eyes staring at me, burning me.

60 years may have passed. But I still remember.

How much pain he caused to my family.

To me.

He wanted to protect me?

He hurt me.

I clutched my ipod to my chest and whispered _"go away"_

I no longer felt watched.

I turned around and stared at my doorway expecting it empty, but it wasn't. A black flower was lying on the floor with a note attached to it.

Quickly as I could, I grabbed the wretched thing and took out my lighter from my sweater pocket and burnt it. This isn't the first time.

The first time, I made the mistake of reading it.

_I'm sorry Violet, I love you always_

After that, I made sure I burnt them.

He wasn't sorry.

Because if he was…

He would leave me alone completely.

TATE:

"That flower knows my pain" Lorraine Harvey rasped.

I rubbed away the tears with my sleeve and shrugged, "Go away Lorraine"

I leaned against the wall and watched Troy play with Beau.

Each flower I send gets the same punishment.

I know I deserve it. I feel her hate radiating through her body, but I can't stop watching her. She's still as beautiful as the first day but darker. And it's all my fault.

"It's my entire fault."

I shouldn't have killed that gay couple. I shouldn't have raped her mom. I shouldn't have killed those kids… but if I didn't, I would have never met her.

"Play!"

I shook my head and noticed that Troy was no longer there, but Beau was staring at me rattling his chains with excitement.

"Not tonight Beau, I need to go outside."

He pouted but lied back down on his cot and stayed still. I walked down to the kitchen and heard Ben and Hayden go at it, I continued walking with my head down and ran outside. I walked to the gazebo but smelled smoke. I halted and leaned a little bit closer and saw _her_ honey colored head. She was rereading that bird book and at that moment, I felt connected to her. That was my book.

"_Go-"_

"Violet please"

In a flash she was standing in front of me with hatred in her eyes.

"GO AW-"

I reached out to touch her hand that were formed into fists, "Violate." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't want to see you ever you sick shit! You rapist! You murder!" she screeched out.

I fell down to my knees and sobbed, my eyes were blurred from my tears and my throat dry, "PLEASE! Violate NO! I need to talk to you! I'm good!"

I grabbed a hold of her legs and screamed. I needed her to listen to me. It's been too long. Too long for forever when I need her now.

"Violate, please, please listen to me. I love you so much, I don't… no, I CANT lose you."

She whimpered and tried to kick me and pull me away from her, I grabbed on tighter, I wanted to tell her everything.

"You already lost me Tate. I don't love you."

"NO! I don't believe that! You changed me Vi!"

She pushed me roughly away, I landed on my back and I watched as big tears continued to roll down her beautiful flawless face, "listen to what I have to say"

"GO AWAY TATE!"

I scrambled up to hold her, "Violate, please listen to me!"

"GO AWAY TATE!"

One minute I was watching her face crumble before me, the next, I was watching Beau sleeping body. I ran to the window facing the back yard and watched as she slit her wrist over and over again.

"VIOLATE NO!"

I pounded on the window and I know she can hear me with the way she stiffened but continued until her body hit the floor. I know she'll wake up soon, but it's the action that kills me inside. I whimpered her name until I fell down the floor and the feeling of being numb took over my body. Nothing new…

Vivien heard the screams of her first born and Tate, this isn't new to the house. They've been like this for a very long time, she doesn't remember the years, but it's been a long time. She can hear the pain in both of their voices, but she didn't feel like trying to console her daughter. Nora called her name and smiled softly to her, "The night has just begun my girl." The wailing of another child grabbed both of their attentions and they began walking deep into the basement.

_  
"You should tell that stupid kid of yours that she needs to shut the fuck up." Hayden panted as Ben drove into her. Ben had indeed heard, but didn't care anymore. In this house, in this new never ending life, he lived with one rule, _to each their own_. And so instead of nodding or agreeing, he grabbed her hair and began pounding harder into her. Hayden forgot what she was talking about.

VIOLATE:

Opening my eyes, I watched the moon at its peak. The stars were beautiful and I felt a pang of jealousy. They were free. I looked up at the attic window and saw it was dark, but I know he's there. Lying down on the floor, sleeping. Tears blurred my vision as I remembered tonight's fight. It's the same thing every day and night. He wants to talk, to not lose me, and I deny him. I lied when I told him I didn't love him. Which made me hate him too. He made me feel crazy and stupid, believing everything he told me when I was alive. And now he wants to talk.

I shook my head, no. This time I fly alone and I will be imprisoned in this house alone forever. Because no matter how many years pass, I will never forget what he has done. He must pay for what he has done.


End file.
